The Balance Between Love And Lust
by Lilac-Moon-Princess
Summary: there is a thin line between love and hate but there is a thinner one between love and lust ,will our boys cross that line, kogan and jarlos.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE/ The Bellanca Between Love And Lust.

PAIRING/ kogan - jarlos - Logan/omc

RATING / M

WARNING/ this fic contain pretty dark content you will find out later AND UNBETA STORY

DISCLAIMER/ *sign* i wish if i own Big Time Rush but sadly i don't .

{Prologue}

two boys were laying in their bed tangled in each other arms the blonde boy have his arm around the smaller boy

waist holding him tightly.

" i can't believe we finally get married " the smaller boy told his husband .

" yeah and at 18 years-old but i don't regret it at all ,we deserve this after all we have gone through" Kendall told

his smaller husband Logan and continue

"and beside when little logie to come out he will find his parent happily married " Kendal was caressing his husband

pregnant belly.

"i can't believe I'm already four months I'm so excited " Logan exclaimed happily then sign sadly.

"what's wrong logie" Kendall looked at Logan and find tears in his beautiful eyes he found happiness but also pain

and sadness in them.

"what if he come back and hurt me again ,I'm scared Kenny " Logan sobbed in his husband chest while Kendall

rubbed his back to calm him dawn.

"i will not allow him to come near you again logie , I'll always protect you "

"promise"

"promise,now get some sleep you need it"

"OK Kenny i love you" Logan told his husband and kissed him on the lips.

"i love you too logie,sleep tight"

while Logan drifted to sleep ,Kendal stay awake thinking how the past year change their life .

it begin when both boys with Carlos and James were 17 , that day begin normal like any day except HIM.

WELL this is new idea come to me ,so please tell me your opinion should i continue or not,it depend on you.


	2. Chapter 2

The balance between hate and love

.

**Pairing: kogan and jarlos **

**Warning: male/male, dark theme later**

**Rating /m**

**Disclaimer/I don't own big time rush.**

_**Logan pov /**_

I was on my back and someone was touching me, it wasn't a friendly touch no it was a lover touch.

Not that I'm experience with that, but it was filled with love, passion and possession.

I won't lie I love it; it's nice to be loved and touched like that.

That's when I really looked in the room, it was dark the only source of the light is with the candles.

The Curtains were red and white given a red light to the room and the bed was big with silk red sheet.

It gave a romantic air to the room, not to mention the lust in the air.

Suddenly the room become darker and I felt the hand were touching me now around my neck , and a deep voice whisper in my ear "you are mine Lo ,only mine remember that you can't runaway and you can't hide from me " and his voice become deeper and possessive "you belong to me ".

Then suddenly everything around me becomes dark.

_**Kendall pov/**_

I wake up from my sleep on the sound of my phone, it was Kelly.

"'ello"

"Hey Kendall, sorry to call this early but Gustavo want you guys at the studio today"

"Oh, okay when?"

"At 9:00"

"OK, we will be there"

"Bye Kendall"

"Bye"

I looked at the clock it was 7:50, I decide it's time to wake up the guys.

I looked over the other bed to see Logan still sleep; he was quite peaceful I didn't want to wake him up so I decide to wake the other two first.

I walked to the other room to wake James and carols to find them already awake but what shocked me the most that they were kissing.

Now don't get me wrong it's not they are gay no, in fact I'm gay myself.

I discover my sexuality after dating Jo, we broke up but we still friends.

So yeah, what shocked me that they were together?

I mean when did this happen and why didn't they told me?

They were still kissing so I cleared my though to get their attention and it worked.

"KENDALL!"

There comes the shocked voice of James, while carols turned into a tomato …..No seriously I never see anyone turned that shade of red before.

"So when did that happen?" I asked them both.

They both blushed the James was the one who answered me.

"Well it kind of happen"

"How?"

Carlos sign "OK set and we will tell you"

"Ok" then I set on carols bed while they set together on James's.

Then carols begin telling the story.

_**Carlos pov/ flashback:**_

I was walking from the pool to the apartment, I entered and it was quite.

Mama Knight and Katie were at some kind of mother daughter trip for few weeks, so we have the apartment to our self.

Logan and Kendall were out doing whatever they do.

I heard noise from mine and James room, 'so James is here 'I told myself.

So I decide to see what he was doing, I entered the room to see James laying dawn on his bed listening to the music.

He was so beautiful, up that's right I have a crush on James for over two years now.

But who I'm kidding he will never return my feeling.

"Carols"

I was startled to see James looking at me, he must have notice me when I was admiring him.

I blushed and answered him "yeah".

"Come here"

"What"

"I said come here"

"Ok"

I walked to him and suddenly I found myself under him."Jame…."

He cut me by moving his finger to my mouth to shut me.

"Listen to me carols I know you had a crush on me"

I froze on my place and tears come to my eyes.

"sshh don't cry 'los it's OK I have feeling for you too"

"Really"

"Really"

"So what we are now?"

"Well I think boyfriend, would you like that"

Boyfriends I can't believe it, I'm so happy that's all what I always dreamed of.

"Yeah I would like that"

Then I felt his soft lips against mine and it was the best kiss ever.

_**End flash back and carols pov/**_

_**James pov/**_

"Wow guys I don't know what to say" Kendall told us as I wrap my arms around carols waist.

"Are you okay with us dating" I asked him.

"What, of course I'm with you, what make you say that?"

"Um well the fact we are gay"

"I don't care"

"You don't"

"No, I think it's the time I tell you that I'm gay too"

Ok now I was surprised, Kendall was gay.

"Ok Kendall thanks for supporting us"

"You are welcome James, oh by the way Kelly called Gustavo need us in the studio at 9:00"

I looked at the alarm it was 8:10 "ok man we will get ready.

The second we moved we heard a loud scream from Kendall and Logan room, that's mean it was Logan who screamed.

We all rushed to the room to see Logan thrashing and screaming.

"LOGAN"

We all screamed and try wakening him, then he suddenly wakeup.

He was so pale and breathing hard .his eyes was unfocused.

It was really scary, Logan was always collected and calm but this nightmare must have really scared him.

"logie are you ok?" come the scared voice of carols which succeed on fully wakeup Logan.

"Hmm yes 'litos I'm ok, sorry about that "

"It's ok logie, are you sure you ok?"Kendall asked him again.

"Yes guys I'm ok, you don't need to worry"

Me, carols and Kendall know he was not ok but we decide to leave it for know.

I and carols left to get ready while Kendall tells Logan about the studio.

End of James pov/

Kendall pov/

I know something was wrong with Logan but I don't want to push him.

The day went smooth and Logan acted normal and calms [his usual self].

But I wonder what did he dreamed of.

_**End of Kendall pov/**_

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**NOTE/THIS IS UNBETA STORY SO ANY REVIEWS ABOUT GRAMMARS MISTAKE ARE NOT WELCOME, SO DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME AND MINE.**

**As for the rest please enjoy and tell me should I continue or not.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pairing: kogan and jarlos **

**Warning: male/male, dark theme later**

**Rating /m**

**Disclaimer/I don't own big time rush.**

It has been a week since Logan had the nightmare.

The boys almost forget about it because like Logan said 'guys calm down it's nothing ' ,so they decide to leave it.

Right now they were at the pool enjoying their time.

After James and carols reveal their relationship to Logan as well.

_**Flashback**_ /

The four boys were sitting together on the living room after a long day at the studio.

Two boys were sitting together and looked nervous, the taller one spoke first.

"Hey Logan, we need to tell you something"

Logan looked at James "who we?"

"Um, carols and me" the pretty boy replied nervously.

"OK, shoot"

"Um…well...You see…..carlosandikindadating"

"…."

"…."

The whole room falls in silence.

"Can you repeat that slowly, so normal people could understand?"

The smart boy told his friend, not understanding what he just said.

"Um…well…."

"Oh for god sake James, listen Logan James and I are dating and we love each other as in we are gay, are you okay with that or not, because you are our best friend you are supposed to support us like Kendall did, because he is totally cool with us in fact he also gay…"

"CARLOS" Kendall shouted at him for telling his secret but carols ignore him.

"...so yeah are you cool with us dating or not because it will be totally uncool if you don't so please say you OK and support us because you are my best friend and all…"

"CARLOS"

"Huh, what James"

"You are rumbling baby"

James told his adorable Latino boyfriend to shut him up.

"Oh sorry, so Logan what do you say?"

"I know it" the smart boy exclaimed to his friends shocking them .

"wwwhat"

"Oh come on guys I'm the smart one I figured it out, oh and I'm ok with you dating and Kendall being gay. In fact I think I'm gay too"

"You do" Kendall asked totally surprised.

"Yup"

"Well that's nice, so we OK"

"Of course James we OK"

_**End of flashback**_/

And that's how Logan knows two of best friends were dating.

They were relaxing when Jo and Camilla join them.

"Hey boys how are you doing" Jo asked taking a seat next to Kendall, while Camilla set beside Logan, she know about his sexuality and like Jo and Kendall they stayed friends.

"We are good, how about you"

"Great"

They set in silence until then suddenly Kendal phone ring cause all of them to startled.

"Hello"

"Hey Kendall, I'm sorry I knew it's your day off but Gustavo need you now for something important.

Come Kelly apologizing voice from the other line.

"Oh, ok we will be there in about half an hour"

"Ok, see you there"

"See ya"

The other three looked at him.

"Hey guys we need to go to the studio now"

"Did Kelly say why?"

"No but she said it's important"

"Ok, let's go"

_**At the studio/**_

_The four boys stood in front of Gustavo waiting for the important news._

_"Ok dogs from now on you will have new manager with me, his name is Jayden Anderson, CEO of Anderson group so he won't be here all the time and I expect you to show him some respect .that's it now go"_

_"….."_

_"…"_

_".."_

_"."_

_The poor boys were so confused._

_"Umm…what?" Logan asked._

_"You heard what I said, now shoo"_

_Still no one moved._

_"__**GO**__"_

_ the four boys rushed to their apartment ,one thought going through their minds._

_"What the hell"_

The next morning come and the boys were getting ready to go to the studio and they were curious about their new manager _'what does he look like ,is he always angry like Gustavo ,is he old or young and the questions going on'_.

"Hey guys ready to go "Kendall asked the other three.

"Yup, let's go"

_**Logan pov/**_

After a nice drive we finally arrived at the studio and finally met our new manager and boy was he hot.

He had dirty blond hair and a breathtaking blue eyes, a light tan skin, he was well built and looked in his early twenty.

He was dressed in tight black jeans and button up black shirt and damn he was perfect.

I looked at my friends to see them staring as well, I looked at him again and he caught me staring at him I blushed and lowered my gaze.

"Well dogs meet your new manager Jayden Anderson"

"Nice to meet you Mr. Anderson"

We greeted him.

"Oh no please call me Jayden, Mr. Anderson is my father"

Damn his voice is as hot as him but it kind of sound familiar but I can't remember where I heard it before.

"Alright Jayden let me introduce us, I'm Kendall and this is James, carols and Logan"

Suddenly he was in front of me looking at me with his stunning blue eyes, I felt myself drowning in his magic.

Damn I fall for him so quickly even if I just met him; he held my hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it "it's a _pleasure_ meeting you Logan"

I blushed at his husky tone and sign at the softness of his lips.

"The pleasure is mine, _Jayden_"

_**End of Logan pov/**_

_**Jayden pov/**_

I got to say I wasn't so excited about the idea of being a manager along with Gustavo but when I see that small brunet with big chocolate eyes angel, I decide it was the best thing ever.

When I caught him starring at me he blushed a lovely shade of pink and god he is so adorable.

When the blond boy 'Kendall' introduce him as Logan _'Logan such a lovely name of a lovely creature' _I decide to introduce myself to him.

I stood in front of him looking into his lovely, warm and beautiful chocolate eyes and held his delicate hand to my lips kissing his soft hand.

"It's a _**pleasure**_ meeting you Logan" oh yeah such a pleasure it was.

My angel blushed again 'yup that's right my angel, mine'.

And he replied with his lovely soft voice.

"The pleasure is mine, _**Jayden**_"

Damn in my whole life I have never heard someone say my name like that.

In that moment I decide that Logan will be mine and I will do anything to make that happen.

_**End of Jayden pov/**_

_**To be continued ….**_

_**That's if you want me to continue so please tell me and review.**_


End file.
